Generally, consumers may search for products by entering queries in search engines on e-commerce websites. Results for such queries may include web pages that have information about one or more products that are of interest to consumers and relevant to the submitted query. Commonly, a web page that includes information regarding a product may be referred to as a “product page.” Products may be organized into one or more categories. A category page may be provided that includes links to product pages that fall under each category to aid consumers in finding selected products.
However, many e-commerce website search engines have inefficiencies due to a large quantity of product and category pages to index. Many web pages that are indexed do not contain information that is useful to consumers and therefore are irrelevant to the e-commerce search. Such irrelevant web pages may have been automatically generated without any content of interest to consumers. These irrelevant web pages may be numerous and can interfere with a consumer's ability to find relevant web pages. If an e-commerce website search result is dominated by numerous irrelevant web pages, a consumer may be less likely to search for products on that e-commerce website.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.